This invention relates to writing implements and more particularly to improvements in structures therefor.
A person often needs both a pen and a pencil at his disposal inasmuch as it is sometimes necessary to write with ink in order to obtain a permanent record of what is written and at other times it is more practical and convenient to write with a lead pencil in order to obtain a record than can be easily erased or changed. The need to have both of these types of writing implements available at one's fingertips during the course of a day can be frustrating at times.
In accordance with the present invention, a writing implement is provided with a body having a pencil end-segment and a pen end-segment. Slideably mounted within the pencil end-segment is a carriage member provided with a tubular holder for receiving the inner end of a length of lead. The carriage member is provided with a cantilevered arm having an arcuate outer edge which normally bears against serrations formed on the inner wall of the pencil end-segment to effectively lock the carriage member in position. The carriage member can be slideably moved to feed the length of lead for writing by depressing a button on the end of a stem which extends through a longitudinal slot in the wall of the pencil end-segment and serves to free the arcuate outer edge of the arm. The pen end-segment encloses a replaceable unit comprised of a magazine for ink of a suitable viscosity and having on the end thereof a steel ball point writing member. The pen end-segment is threadably detachably connected to the end of the pencil end-segment and has its steel ball point writing member normally covered by an end cap.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a writing implement having one end-segment thereof structured to serve as a pen and having the other end-segment thereof structured to serve as a pencil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a writing implement operable by a button on the side of the pencil end-segment thereof for use in feeding a length of lead, as needed, toward the tip thereof.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device, whereby the objects contemplated are attained as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.